


Weird

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [34]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Body Swap, Cat, Concern, Confusion, Crack, Funny, Humor, Kitty - Freeform, Magic, Silly, Worry, kaito has a bad day, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: A magical accident happens... Kaito has a bad day
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Nakamori Aoko, Koizumi Akako & Nakamori Aoko, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko
Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362
Kudos: 23





	1. Weird (Kitty)

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 22 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad January 5 2020  
> Posted here September 11 2020

Kaito, well he was acting very odd, more odd than usual in Saguru's opinion. The magician hadn't spoken a word since class had started, nor had he played any pranks. The blond's golden gaze narrowed in suspicion as he observed Kaito once again both attempt to leave the classroom and fail at it. Usually if the other wanted to leave, he was normally gone before anyone had realized his intention.

"Bakaito!" Aoko growled, visibly exasperated "Stop crawling around and being all weird!" Indigos didn't even blink as Aoko brandished a mop, eyes glinting threateningly. He was crouched on the floor as he tilted his head, a confused expression playing on his face. Indigos gleamed playfully as he reached up to bat at the mop's strings. The girl scowled "Stop pretending to be a cat!" Of course the magician would act like a cat for a day just to mess with everyone!

Saguru pinched his brow as he watched the exchange, why did he think that switching into Kaitou Kid's class was a good idea again? From that fact alone he should have expected the experience to be weird "Kuroba-kun, please cease your childish actions" He sighed, mourning the fact that the teacher had long since given up on dealing with the magician's antics.

Said magician turned towards the blond, blinking curiously in response. Saguru wasn't ashamed that he'd tensed when Kaito slowly crawled over towards him, it was a natural reaction! Anyone who'd been put through what he had would act the same, Kaito was normally out to get him after all.

"Go away" He breathed, narrowing his gaze. Kaito had stopped beside him and was now looking up at him with wide eyes. He nearly flinched when instead of leaving like he'd been told, Kaito had butted his head against the side of his knee "Kuroba-kun!" He hissed, genuinely freaked out. He'd expected the other to attack him like a cat would, not show affection. It was creepy, especially since they were normally at each other's throats.

Aoko giggled, she knew that she should probably intervene, but the situation was kinda funny. Maybe she'll let this go for once since Kaito wasn't being too disruptive, that, and Kaito was actually acting sorta nice to him for once? It was weird, but baby steps? Friendship had to start somewhere after all.

Kaito visibly deflated at the other's harsh tone. Saguru would have almost felt bad if the person wasn't Kaito, but it was Kaito so he didn't care. The other was just messing with him "Stop attempting to be innocent" The blond growled, he'd had enough of these antics "It's absolutely creepy coming from you" Kaito was anything but innocent, especially when he tried to look it.

The brunette sat on his knees, placing his left hand onto Saguru's thigh. Wide indigo looked into gold as the magician gave an eerily realistic meow. The blond rolled his eyes, placing his hand onto Kaito's shoulder before giving him a small shove. With a startled yelp, the magician fell back onto his back. He sat up, giving Saguru a hurt look before crawling away.

Saguru let out a relieved sigh once Kaito had moved away, finally Kaito had lost interest in bugging him. He hadn't shoved the other hard enough to cause any damage, it'd been just hard enough to make him both lose his balance and get the hint. He did not feel at ease with the magician so close to him, Kaito was always up to something.

After that, the day had passed by uneventfully up until lunch, Kaito had kept his distance in favour of a spot in the sun.

"Kaito!" Aoko called, a sly grin on her face as she approached the lazing teen. Indigos blinked, but the other didn't leave the patch of sunlight "Guess what I have for lunch today" She snickered when the other just tilted his head in confusion. Kaito wouldn't be able to keep up his cat act after this.

Kaito gave the covered box a curious sniff, perking up a bit at the smell. To say that Aoko was disappointed when the magician didn't scream like a little girl when she removed the lid would be an understatement.

Indigos gleamed with excitement at the sight of the cooked tuna, he licked his lips before swiftly snatching up the biggest piece with his teeth. Aoko gaped, shock filling her before concern overtook her "Oh my god!" She crouched down next to him, worriedly running her fingers through his hair in search of a bump or injury. Kaito just leaned into the touch, eyes closed in content. After finding no such injury, she bit her lip, turning towards Saguru who'd been observing the interaction silently "Something's seriously wrong with Kaito" She breathed.

The blond silently agreed as he got up to check over the other, he was aware of Kaito's phobia of fish. Not even the magician's poker face could withstand such a fear "His vitals are fine" He stated after a few moments "And he doesn't appear to be suffering from any sort of injury..." So Kaito wasn't on drugs, nor injured. Kaito gave a small mew, nuzzling his cheek against Saguru's shoulder. Saguru grimaced but didn't shove the other away. It was easier to observe if Kaito wasn't avoiding them.

"Oh my" Both teens looked over to see Akako standing in the doorway, she'd been absent all day "What are you two doing?" She inquired as she easily walked over towards them. Gold narrowed at the sight of the disgruntled orange tabby cat in her arms. The cat did _not_ look impressed.

"Something odd has afflicted Kuroba-kun" Saguru replied.

Akako nodded, not really seeming all that surprised. A flirtatious smile tugged at her lips as she knelt down next to the magician, giving the underside of his chin a few gentle scratches, the cat growled "You two can leave" Her eyes glinted "I know how to fix him"

Aoko hesitated, biting her lip before nodding. She grabbed Saguru's arm "We can't help him but Akako can" She stated as she dragged the blond out.


	2. Weird (Kaito)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written December 23 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad January 12 2020  
> Posted here September 18 2020

Indigos narrowed as the magician turned around the corner, what was Akako doing with that cat? The red witch was crouched down near an orange tabby cat. He knew that witches were often associated with cats, but weren't the cats usually black? Either way, he needed to make sure that nothing bad would happen to the cat.

"Oi, Akako!" Okay, so maybe suddenly poofing behind the witch was a bad idea, his eyes burned as red smoke surrounded them.

"Bakaito!" The magician momentarily froze at the familiar angry voice before blindly bolting for cover. It was too early in the morning to deal with Aoko yelling at him. When his vision cleared, he couldn't help but gape. Aoko was yelling at him, but at the same time she wasn't. Kaito watched in confusion as the girl grabbed onto his hand and drag him away, the problem was that he himself hadn't budged from his own hiding spot.

Did that crazy witch clone him or something?! He stood up from where he'd been ducked down in a shrub, only to blink in surprise when his height didn't change that much "Wha-" Instead of words, a small mew came out of his mouth.

With wide eyes he glanced down at his hands, now fluffy orange paws and silently cursed. He hadn't been cloned, he'd switched bodies with the cat! His whiskers twitched in annoyance before letting out a yowl in hope that Akako was still around somewhere. After a few moments without any response, he stepped out of the bush to let out a few more yowls. Where did that she-witch go?! This had to be fixed before the cat was brought into the school!

His ears flattened against his head, pelt burning in horror at the thought of the cat needing to use the washroom in his body. It probably wouldn't even think to remove his pants and underwear first, let alone actually head towards the washroom. Oh god, both Aoko and Saguru would never let him live it down if the cat soiled his pants in front of them.

"Aww you poor girl" His ears perked up in surprise before he felt himself being picked up by a woman. She held him close to her chest, letting out small soothing sounds. Wait, she'd been talking to him?! His ears flattened once more in indignation, of course the cat he'd switched bodies with had to be a girl. He just couldn't get a break now, could he?

The woman looked him over a bit before giving him a soft smile "You don't seem to have an owner" She breathed, shifting her hold on him so it was more secure "I'll check you for a microchip at the shelter"

At the mention of a shelter he froze, if the cat had been microchipped, would he be taken by the owners and trapped in their house? But if he wasn't, would he be trapped in a cage until someone wanted him? A thrum of panic surged through him at that prospect, he would not spend the rest of his life as someone's pet!

Kaito bit and clawed with all his might, but the woman knew just the right ways to restrain him. He couldn't help the little wail that came from his throat as he was finally shoved into a cat carrier. He was trapped, and he didn't even have thumbs, let alone fingers to aid in his escape.

* * *

Kaito was still as he was carried through the halls of the shelter, he saw no reason in struggling while he was in the carrier. He needed to bide his time. His green eyes glimmered with determination as the carrier was set down onto a table. His muscles tensed, the door was going to be opened soon.

When the door opened, he lunged forwards, skidding off the table as a result. He swiftly shook the impact off and looked around for an exit. He had to escape! He easily dodged the woman's arms, heart thudding in his chest when he realized that both the door and windows were closed.

The momentary pause was enough for the woman to snatch him, he didn't struggle this time. He couldn't escape right now, no shelter worker with even half a brain would open a door if an animal was loose. Struggling would just put off the inevitable. Maybe if he acted good, less caution would be used when dealing with him.

* * *

Kaito let out a sad exhale as he rested his muzzle on both of his front paws, he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not that the cat hadn't been microchipped. Maybe it would have been good if the cat had been owned by Akako, maybe then the shelter could have called her. He didn't really like her, but the witch was probably the only one who could get him out of this situation. 

* * *

Akako scowled, she'd lost sight of the cat, or more importantly Kaito. She'd had to ask Lucifer for help, and even then it had been difficult. It was harder to find a soul in another body than to find both the body and soul together. Thankfully she had eventually located him, unfortunately, she didn't have any legal documents for the cat, meaning that she'd had to buy him.

She glanced down at the angry cat in her arms "You know Kuroba-kun, this would have been an easy way to dispose of you" She breathed, smirking when fear glinted within green eyes. She'd never do that now, but if the same thing had happened months ago, she wouldn't have even hesitated. Kaito himself would have been stuck as a cat, while his body would have probably ended up in a mental hospital.

* * *

(Resumed from where last chappy held off)

As soon as the two left the classroom she put the cat onto the ground, who immediately let out an angry hiss "Hush you" The witch chided "Maybe next time you'll learn not to sneak up on me" She'd been casting spells on a cat and the other had startled her.

There was a red glow before Kaito stood up crossing his arms "How was switching the cat's and my body a result of that?" He was angry that it had taken her so long to fix her mistake. Thank god the cat hadn't decided to go to the washroom while in his body.

Akako scoffed "The spell got mixed up" It was bad luck that Aoko had found Kaito's body and had dragged it to school. It was even worse luck that he'd gotten snatched by an animal shelter while he'd been confused. Cats didn't have thumbs, so he'd been so happy to see Akako.

Kaito dug his hands into his pockets, offering Akako the yen he owed her. Since she'd had no proof of ownership, she'd had to pay a fee, essentially buying him "Here" He huffed, before skulking away. He was going home.


End file.
